Snapped
by Jaimie576
Summary: Oga snaps. change pen name from nex2213


The circle of people surrounding Oga and Furuichi as they struggled to reach each other whilst being pulled apart did nothing to help the two hysterical teens.

Men in black suits were holding Oga back, trying with all their strength to gain control over him, Furuichi's restrainers were having just as much trouble trying to keep him back from Oga.

Furuich reached out for Oga who got a hand free, they each missed the others hand by millimetres as Oga's captures yanked him backwards sharply throwing him off balance, Furuichi's started to drag him away to a safe distance.

"TAKAYUKI!" Furuichi's eyes widened in shock as Oga screamed out his name for the first time, still struggling with all him might against the nine burley guards holding him down, Oga could seethe fear in Furuichi's eyes as he looked into them, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Furuichi was an open book for him to read as easily as breathing.

The man in the white suit, the leader of the group, laughed at their hopeless struggles, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his brass knuckles and slid the on, he grinned evilly down at Oga who almost shuddered at the hateful but smug glint in the mans eyes as he got Furuichi to kneel in front of him.

Oga growled like a feral dog, _How dare he make Furuichi kneel_, to Oga it was like time slowed as he watched the mans fist rise, it was slow, taunting, just daring Oga to break it's bones into millions of little pieces as it descended towards Furuichi's head.

_Blood... Furuichi's blood... why can I see Furuichi's blood?_

The brass knuckles scraped away at the flesh on Furuichi's head, his blood fell down his face like a waterfall, dripping onto the ground underneath Furuichi, everything fell silent, the wind stopped blowing, everyones movements stilled, Oga stopped struggling... Furuichi's blood was the only thing that kept moving as Oga watched it fall.

To anyone watching it looked effortless as Oga got up, throwing all of the men he previously couldn't off him, he looked calm, peaceful even as he moved toward Furuichi.

Time resumed it's normal pace and the men surrounding Oga and Furuichi jumped forward to block Oga off, the first one to approach was the first one to die, as soon as he was within Oga's limits he kicked him in the throat as hard as he could, the man toppled over, dead before he hit the ground his dull lifeless eyes open wide in shock.

Using skills he hadn't in years Oga cut through the group before him killing every single one of them, almost being over whelmed by the shear number of enemies trying to stop him just spurred him on with the same look of peaceful calm as if nothing was going wrong.

The delinquents from Ishiyama watched on in fear and awe at the way Oga moved, he was fluid, like water, though not a movement was wasted, he was fast, so very fast, they thanked every god they knew of that they had never seen Oga like this before, he had been mildly annoyed to slightly angry from time to time and the beatings he dished out were nothing compared to this.

There had been speculation to what he would be like when he was fully angry, this was nothing compared to their guessing, Oga had finally snapped.

It took him fifteen minutes to kill the all, the only one left was the boss with Furuichi kneeling at his feet, Oga turned to him slowly, he looked like a murderer from a horror movie, clenched in his hand was the throat of the last man he had killed only moments ago, there was blood everywhere, one the ground, the bodies, Oga... he was covered head to foot in the dark red substance, it was all over his face and clothes, he was like a demon.

Taking long steps toward the man Oga sped up to a run and pulled back his fist, the man cowered and brought his hands up to shield his face, but he wasn't prepared for the train like force that smashed into his head throwing him three meters from where he'd stood seconds ago, he wheezed as all the air was knocked from his chest, Oga walked forward and straddled him sitting on his stomach, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt Oga punched him again eventually dropping the man and just laying into him as hard as he could, it was like he was trying to make an indent in the cement below them.

By the time Oga was satisfied the mans face was an unrecognisable lump of blood, flesh and bone, the man was dead, that much was obvious to anyone who looked at the man for even a second, Oga stood, breathing heavily, he turned to Furuichi who was standing behind him and walked closer, everyone had to give him credit for having guts when he didn't flinch as Oga reached out for him, Furuichi just smiled and pull Oga closer, bringing him in for a hug, he knew Oga was likely exhausted.

He wrapped his arms around Oga who leaned in and rested his head on Furuichi's shoulder on the joint between the shoulder and neck, breathing out a soft sigh Oga wound his arms around Furuichi in response, holding on as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"It's ok now Oga, I'm fine." Furuichi whispered in his ear, he felt Oga relax and tightened his grip on him as Oga fell unconscious, Furuichi picked Oga up bridle style and walked towards the school building.

"Everyone who has the stomach for it get rid of the bodies, anyone who rats Oga out will end up the same as them, understand?" Furuichi called out to surrounding delinquents who all nodded quickly, Furuichi nodded back approvingly before leaving them to their task as he dropped took Oga to the roof where he could watch the grunts relocate the bodies to the furnace under the school, the rest who couldn't handle the bodies went to remodel the air vents the furnace was connected to so the acrid smoke from the burning bodies didn't fill the school and was instead redirected right out of the school.

Furuichi hoped none of the grunts ratted Oga out, he didn't want to clean up the boy of the poor unfortunate soul he'd have to take care of.

But if it was for Oga, he didn't really mind.


End file.
